The Liar Ball You Don't Want
|deaths = *Taco *Balloony *Foldy *Bell *Naily *Remote |eliminated = Loser (12,062 Votes) |cake = Poppers topped with a grain of sugar |airdate = February 16, 2018 |transcript = The Liar Ball You Don't Want/Transcript |recommended = Recommended Characters/BFB 7 |previous = Four Goes Too Far |next = Questions Answered |loser = *A Better Name Than That}} "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" is the 7th episode of Battle for BFDI and the 38th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. This episode was released on February 16, 2018. Coverage Cold open The contestants are all having fun playing with giant poppers. Loser joins them and the others huddle around to welcome him. He sees the poppers and says how he loves them and used to play with them all the time. However, Fanny points out that the toys were just invented an hour ago, meaning that Loser couldn't have played with them before. Therefore, Fanny thought Loser was "lying". The others look at Loser, surprised. Then Bomby gets hit by a popper (off-screen) and is launched in front of the screen with his arm in midair, starting the intro. Cake at Stake Donut forces everyone to clear up the area of tiles near the Lavatories for safety, as this is his first time hosting Cake at Stake, and he doesn't want anything to go wrong. Lightning is excited and brings out Camera for the first time in BFB. He initially can't find Donut though (spurring Marker to believe he is a vampire), but then notices that Camera was zoomed in on Donut's hole, zooms out, and takes the picture. The Losers! first appear super close to Donut, but then they spread out after being told they didn't have to sit so close. Donut goes over how Cake at Stake is done, then reveals that Pin, Coiny, and Cake are safe. Donut reveals Firey, Needle, and Clock to also be safe. He then states that Eggy and Loser were the only ones left, saying what might have targeted the viewers to vote against them, mainly affecting Eggy, since what Loser did doesn't apply to the current episode's votes. Out of Eggy and Loser, Eggy is safe to the whole team's - and the recommended characters for this episode's - surprise. Donut asks Loser if he wants to say anything before going, but before Loser can, the scene cuts to black. After Cake at Stake Ruby is then seen jumping with joy on a jawbreaker piece. Fries tells Ruby to stop playing with the jawbreaker pieces (mistaking them for poppers), but Ruby informs him that they're pieces of the jawbreakers. Flower rises up from the piece Ruby was playing with and tells Fries she found something "weird" with the jawbreaker piece: sound can come in, but it can't come out (which was demonstrated with Taco before). Before Fries could comment, Ruby and Flower both insert the jawbreaker piece onto Fries, with Flower commenting that it looked "ethereal". Balloony demands Donut tell him how he eliminated Loser, and he explains: he eliminated Loser by putting him in a jawbreaker, but he kept getting out, so Donut turned the jawbreaker inside out using Flower's Announcer Crusher, effectively making the jawbreaker into the Liar Ball with Loser and Donut's diary inside. In response to Loser's elimination, the contestants are distressed. Many contestants complain about it being very unfair and Loser could be telling the truth, while others feel he deserved to leave for varying reasons (such as speculation he was plotting something and "lying" earlier in the episode). Everyone starts arguing about this, ending with Taco falsely stating that Loser is dead. Donut interrupts saying that he wasn't killed but put into a jawbreaker, which he proved by throwing it. Incidentally, this crushes and kills Taco, horrifying everyone. As a result, Bubble tries to throw it away, causing it to land on Spongy. Firey Jr. is angered by this and throws it away again. Eventually, everyone starts launching it around. Donut uses this idea for the next contest. and A Better Name Than That (who are still trapped on the Moon) see that Taco died through a telescope, much to their dismay since she was the only contestant out of the two teams left on Earth. While observing her, a sheet of paper hits the telescope. It turns out to be the contest rules. Blocky starts to read it, but the scene then cuts to Donut explaining it on Earth. Challenge Each of the eight teams has a crater. The goal is to push Loser's jawbreaker (the "Liar Ball") into one of the other team's craters; the team with the ball in their crater would then be up for elimination. The challenge begins with Balloony rolling the jawbreaker. Balloony is then popped by Stapy, giving Foldy an opportunity to steal the jawbreaker. She then begins to roll it, but is then ripped in half by Woody. Woody proceeds to roll the jawbreaker but is dented by Bell who proceeds to push the jawbreaker, only to be stabbed in the face by Naily, who would find Needle through her. Bubble is in shock by how murderous everyone is becoming. Lightning explains that Loser was everyone's hero, and without him, nobody knows what's right or wrong anymore. He then goes in to zap the jawbreaker, causing Pie, who was holding on to it, to fly away beyond the horizon. Meanwhile, the two teams on the moon are observing the chaos through a telescope, and Lollipop states that she's glad she is not down there. Blocky then reminds her that there is no one there to defend their craters. He then angrily asks her if she wants to lose and have Four come at her "at a million miles an hour". Remote control Basketball tells both teams that she inspected Robot Flower for the past 2 weeks, and she can send data to the ship and control Remote. Once the controlling is about to start, Robot Flower finds herself in the Data Void. Tennis Ball and Basketball use Robot Flower as a controller to move Remote and try to prevent Pen from putting the Liar Ball in 's crater. Out of panic, Remote struggles against the intrusion and frantically pushes her buttons to send a signal to counteract it. Then the ship starts shaking from instability, and they temporarily lose control of Remote. Remote then integrates a bomb into the signal to try and stop whoever is taking control of her. Close connection A Better Name Than That is now aware that something is wrong with the connection. With the signal interrupted and the bomb being downloaded into the system, Robot Flower realizes everyone on the Moon is in danger of being killed by the bomb. Robot Flower then notices a "Close Connection" tab behind her and is processing whether to press it to save the two teams or not press it to obey Golf Ball's command to not break the signal. Frustrated, Robot Flower ultimately decides to break the signal. Remote throws the Liar Ball into A Better Name Than That's crater, making them lose the challenge leading Golf Ball to feel betrayed. However, because Robot Flower broke the signal, the bomb ended up going off inside Remote, killing her and sending the Liar Ball into the air and into space with Loser screaming inside. Stinger In the stinger, the viewer witnesses Loser hopelessly floating around in the middle of space within the jawbreaker. Here, the viewer finally listens to Loser's speech from before when Donut asked if he had any last words: After Loser's speech, the screen fades to black, representing the endless void of space that Loser floats in. Votes 23,119 votes were cast. (+1,203) (+5.49%) Rankings These rankings are based on the last contestant to grab the ball on their team (doesn't include those who were struggling with it but still touched it like Bottle and Needle). # Death P.A.C.T. - Pie, Pen, Pillow, Remote, then placed the Liar Ball into ABNTT's hole # Free Food - Foldy and Bell # Beep - Balloony and Woody # iance - Lightning # TIC - Naily # The Losers - Nobody (All of them were struggling to get the ball at one point, but lost it) # - (Were in the Moon, or in Taco's case, dead.) # ABNTT - (Were in the Moon) up for elimination Liar Ball Path List *Balloony **Popped by Stapy. *Foldy **Ripped in half by Woody. *Woody **Dented by Bell. *Bell **Impaled by Naily. *Naily **Impaled by Needle. *Needle *Bottle (Almost.) *Pie *Lightning *Remote *Pen *Remote *Pillow *Remote Table Legend NO BALL - This team does not have the ball. GOT THE BALL WITHOUT DEATH - This got the ball without killing a contestant. GOT THE BALL WITH DEATH - This killed the contestant with the ball to get it. DEBATABLE POSSESSION - It is unknown which team or teams had the ball at this time, but it could be this one. MIND CONTROL - Used mind control on a specified contestant. Credits * Writing- Michael Huang * Animation- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang, Caedmon Johnson * Music- Michael Huang * Additional Character Art- TopHatTheHat, TheEpicJames Voice acting * Michael Huang as Donut, Snowball, Coiny, Robot Flower, Blocky, Bubble, Pen, Firey, Book, Fries, Loser, Flower and Golf Ball * Cary Huang as Spongy, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Ruby, Pin, Match, Grassy and Marker * Satomi Hinatsu as Saw, Bottle, Gaty, Balloony, Firey Jr., Basketball, Clock and Fanny * Kenzie Bryant as Needle, Taco, Ice Cube, Barf Bag, Cake and Bell * Sam Lee as Pie and Lollipop * Cindy Jiang as Foldy and Pillow * Katherine Sun as Eggy and Naily * Sabrina Barba as Lightning * Thomas Chick as Tree Characters who did not have any lines were not included. For a full list of voices, see Credits. Deaths *Taco is crushed by the Liar Ball. *Balloony is popped by Stapy. *Foldy is torn in half by Woody. *Bell is impaled by Naily. *Naily is impaled by Needle. *Remote explodes. Continuity references *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present. **Saw is still missing her handle from "Getting Teardrop To Talk". **Taco is still missing her fish from "Lick Your Way to Freedom". **Bomby is still half-exploded from "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". **Bottle still has her fortune cookie from "Fortunate Ben". **Puffball and Cloudy are still taped from "Fortunate Ben". **Taco had the Twinkle of Contagion from "Four Goes Too Far". **The members of Beep are still orange from "Four Goes Too Far". *Blocky's laughing at the beginning of the episode is the same laughing heard from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International segment. *After the voting screen for A Better Name Than That, Blocky does the same pose in his Funny Doings International segment from "The Reveal". *Golf Ball's pose at the voting screen is almost the same as the pose she made in the IDFB intro. *Taco getting squished is possibly a reference from the BeiBei and Jing Jing Squisher. **It may also be a reference to Leafy getting squished by Gelatin's hammer in "Get in the Van", as they both made a similar face when smashed. *The explosions used in this episode were originally used in "Barriers and Pitfalls". *When Donut said, "Turns out saliva is as good as glue," it may have been a reference to "The Reveal" when Firey caught a frisbee with his tongue and threw it back to Tennis Ball, and the frisbee was then glued to his feet. *When Remote explodes, it appears to be a reference to" Barriers and Pitfalls" (When Flower was eliminated). * Flower's Announcer Crusher is used by Donut to seal Loser inside the jawbreaker. ** Due to it having spikes, it may be the renovated edition of it from episode 9. *Lightning brings out the camera from "Welcome Back" to film Donut's first time hosting Cake at Stake. *Eggy says "Now wait, let's think about this" when Donut told her what she said last episode, which is a reused line from the first episode. *Cake references the times he's elbowed by Loser when he expects one during Cake at Stake but remembers that they're split up. Trivia *This is the first time Woody has killed someone, that person being Foldy. **This makes him the last classic contestant to kill someone, not counting David. *For some reason, Book managed to produce a chip and some chip dip even though she was on the Moon. *When the communicator dish is turned by Grassy, some chip dip can be seen splashing out. *This is the first episode written only by one person, Michael Huang. *This is the second BFB episode not written by Cary Huang, the first being "Lick Your Way to Freedom". *This is the first and only (so far) BFB episode where X is absent. **Ironically, this is the seventh episode. * Despite the rumors of X and Four coming back in this episode (because X's value is 7, and this was the 7th episode), X didn't come back. However, Four was seen in a quick cameo. *Although Four appears in Blocky's thought explanation, he doesn't physically appear in the actual episode. **This would make this episode the last episode to have an appearance of Four besides the intro until BFB 10. **Only a small section of this episode wasn't finished, because Cary didn't have enough time. *After this episode, and Free Food are the only teams that haven't gone to Cake at Stake. * Cloudy, Stapy, Bomby, Dora, Gelatin, Nickel, Puffball, Yellow Face, Eraser, and Rocky are the only characters not to talk. *Camera made an appearance in this episode when Lightning was holding them. **This is their first appearance since "Welcome Back". **Also, when he was using Camera, a faint picture of Camera's smile can be seen. *This is the first time The Losers! lost a member. **This is the first time a member of the team up for elimination in BFB received more than 50% of the votes. * Despite Clock having the twinkle at the end of "Four Goes Too Far", Taco had the Twinkle at the beginning of this episode, most likely because it continued to be passed around during the two week period between this episode and the previous episode. *This is the first time in BFDI history where Coiny and Firey are both up for elimination and Coiny gets fewer votes to be eliminated. *Match appears in this episode, but her face is not visible, because it is covered by a jawbreaker (excluding the intro). *This is the fourth episode in which a contestant triggers the intro. In this case, it's Bomby. *When Basketball says, "For the past two weeks, I've been inspecting Robot Flower", it may be a reference to the fact that this episode was released two weeks after "Four Goes Too Far". *Since Loser was eliminated, this was the second time in a row a male contestant was eliminated. *Because Loser was eliminated, it is very coincidental since he made his first appearance in BFDI 7; whereas this is BFB 7. *Loser is the first contestant eliminated with a five-digit number of votes, over 10,000 votes, or over half of the total votes in the total number of votes, (52.17%). **Loser was also eliminated with a vote amount higher than the vote total from "Lick Your Way to Freedom", (9973 votes). *With Loser eliminated, Lollipop and Lightning are the only contestants with their name starting with the letter L left. **This also continues the fact that contestants with their name starting with the letter L being eliminated on odd number episodes. **In addition, Loser's elimination makes Foldy and Stapy the only remaining newcomers still on the show. *This was the third time a contestant with the bracketed letter E is eliminated, the first two being Bracelety and Roboty. **This makes the bracketed letter "E" kind of cursed, considering as three times is half of the episodes with eliminations. *This was the first time two male characters are eliminated in a row since Hurtful!. *Loser was the third newcomer who got eliminated. *When Marker says "Donut's a vampire too?" it suggests that another character could be a vampire. *This is the second episode to technically not have rankings, the first being Fortunate Ben. *Donut forgot to mention the number of votes, which was a total of 23,119. **This marks the first time it ever happened. *Around 5:20 Stapy's face changes once the jawbreaker that Foldy was pushing made him visible to see. *This is the first odd-numbered episode in BFB to feature recommended characters. *Blocky is the fifth character to say . **He is the second male to do so, the first being Four. **He is currently the only original contestant to say it. * When Tennis Ball rapidly steps on Robot Flower's buttons, it looks similar to the arcade game, Dance Dance Revolution. **This is likely why Lollipop said "Do a dance". * TopHatTheHat and TheEpicJames are credited for doing additional art. They made some of the Recommended Character assets. * This is the first time a contestant with a number in their name (8-Ball) has been up for voting. * Both characters in the thumbnail (Needle and Cake) are on The Losers! and voiced by Kenzie Bryant. *It's revealed that Remote and Tennis Ball used to play tetherball together. *After Pen asks Remote what she's doing, her eyes morph into the shapes of the members of and A Better Name Than That (excluding Taco) when her face is being distorted. **It is also the first time Remote's mouth is seen moving when she speaks in distortion. *When Robot Flower was looking at the "Close Connection" button, there are arrows on either side of it, the left labeled "TV" and the right labeled "RBTY", implying that they could also control TV or Roboty, the other two "mechanical minds", if they wanted to. *In Robot Flower's mental control room, to the right of the list of the eight people who will die in the explosion, (8-Ball, Basketball, Blocky, Book, Dora, Gaty, Golf Ball, Grassy), there is a list with a title that cannot be read because it too blurry and then blocked by her head. From what's seen, it reads: **Ice Cube **Lollipop **Saw **Taco **Teardrop **T. Ball **TV **Rocket **Chip Bag **Chip Dip **Chip #1 **Chip #2 **Chip #3 *** This list makes sense other than the presence of Taco, as she isn't on the the Moon and is already dead. It can be assumed the list doesn't include Robot Flower because it is her mainframe giving the notifications. *** Chip Bag and Chip Dip are probably a reference to Book's chip dip and bag, and it is positioned next to Chip #1, #2, #3, which may be either computer chips or chips still in the chip bag. ***The characters that would be killed by the explosion are listed in alphabetical order. * When Robot Flower's connection becomes unstable, the text onscreen reads "Unstable connection. Excessive packet droppings. Gross but true", with a pun on animal droppings. * This episode marks the first and only time Remote's lips move in sync with her words. This happens when she says "Somebody help me." * Woody is the first BFDI contestant to kill a newcomer. * TV lost his legs in this episode's intro. * This is the second time in which A Better Name Than That didn't rank 6th, the first being "Fortunate Ben". * This is the second time TV talks in an episode, the first being "Today's Very Special Episode". * Black Hole, David and Teardrop are absent in the episode. * This was the 1st BFB episode to come out on a natural event (Chinese New Year 2018). * All the characters that died this episode never competed in a season before BFB (not counting Foldy being in that fake BFDI episode 25). * This is the first time a 3D background is used in BFB. * Cake said that Loser is gone for a reason, despite the fact they are friends. *The number of votes that were shown on the screen during Cake at Stake were darker shades of the color the Poppers that were received as a prize are. *With Pin having 1.31% of the votes, she has broken Bubble's record of the smallest vote percentage in BFB. Goofs/Errors * In the first scene, Blocky can be heard laughing even though he is on the Moon. * At 1:51, when Cake is disappointed, Eggy somehow vanishes. * Despite the constant throwing and fighting over the jawbreaker that contains Loser before and during of the challenge, everyone except Death P.A.C.T seemed to have tired as the challenge continued. * When Bubble was sad about everyone being murderous, her arms were detached from her body. * When Remote presses her buttons to send the bomb, she is unusually large compared to Pen, *When Loser gets eliminated and the recommended characters appear, Snake & Yoyle Cake were the only recommended characters that did not gasp with the others. *At 4:26, Fanny had no blades. *At 5:24, Foldy's corpse is on the ground, but when Woody walks away and Bell moves it over to that area again, her corpse is gone. **Woody also seems to have moved when Naily brings it back. *At approximately 0:07 (Time it perfectly) Eggy has two eyebrows when she blinks after Barf Bag put a popper on the top of her head. *Firey is not burning at the beginning of Cake at Stake. *Remote's red button switches sides on her head twice after Robot Flower closes the connection to the signal. Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes